


Christmas Eve Call

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, MSR, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Christmas fluff. Don't read. Just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Call

Warmth and worry.

Those were the two sensations that stirred within Scully as she opened her eyes. She squinted in the dark, attempting to make out the glowing red numbers a few feet away from her face that were blurry to her sleep-softened eyes.

4:37 AM

A slight crease in her forehead took form when her bleary brain recalled the date alongside the time. It was Christmas Eve night—well, Christmas morning to be precise—and for the last several years, Mulder had always called her anywhere between three and three-thirty in the morning, without fail. Often it was to wish her a Merry Christmas. Sometimes it was because he couldn’t sleep (at least, even less so than normally). Once it had been because he had been lonely.

So it was odd to Scully that he hadn’t called yet. Maybe he was okay this year—they had spent a lot of time together over the past month for the holiday season: decorating the office, strolling through frost-nibbled streets during their lunch hour, sipping the hot chocolate that had suddenly appeared one day beside their coffee machine in the basement…

Maybe their extended time together had paid off—maybe he was sound asleep in his apartment now, feeling a little of the holiday warmth that she so desperately wanted to share with him sometimes. The thought gave her some comfort.  
Something was still off, however. Scully wasn’t at her home, nor was she at her mother’s as had been planned this year. She was definitely in a hotel room, wrapped in the sheets of a hotel bed.

A case? No, it wasn’t a case…whenever she was working she often felt wired and alert…she was far too relaxed right now for that to be the current situation.

She suddenly realized how comfortable she was. No, not comfortable…cozy. She was cozy and warm and heavy.

A soft grumble sounded to her left and she glanced, seeing the familiar profile of her partner, softened with sleep, cut out against the soft blue of the frost-kissed window. She realized his arms were around her, and her arms in turn were resting possessively over his.  
In the dimness her eyes could make out a pile of unpacked suitcases, far too many in number to belong to one person. A used shopping bag that revealed a small shimmer of foiled wrapping paper at the opening sat beside the luggage, containing too many presents to have been bought by one person. A bundle that was too large to be only one jacket lay flung over the small sofa, and in the pocket of each of those two jackets rested a spent airplane ticket stub.

Scully could feel the flush of warmth that formed beneath her skin as the hazy fog of sleep continued to clear. She could definitely feel Mulder’s arm curled around her now, his chest pressed against her side as he slept on. His luggage was beside hers. His coat lay entangled with her own on the couch. The destination on the ticket stub read the same as hers.

They weren’t on a case. Yet here they were together.

The memory became clearer and the arm looped around her middle seemed to feel better and better. Scully remembered asking Mulder at the last minute to come with her to visit her family…a delayed flight due to bad freezing weather…reaching a mutual decision not to disturb her mother and the rest of Scully’s family by walking in at two thirty in the morning when they finally arrived…mercifully being able to find a hotel room for the night despite the time of year…falling blissfully fast asleep amidst quiet murmurs and soft kisses…

It all came back to Scully now in the darkness, wrapped in Mulder’s arms in the slightly stale dimness of the hotel room. She shivered with poorly suppressed delight and as if on cue, she felt Mulder jerk softly into alertness and he leaned over her shoulder as if he could see her in the dark. It always surprised her how quickly he could pull himself from sleep into wakefulness, and she sometimes wished he could relax enough to be drowsy once and a while.

“Y’okay?” He mumbled, his scruff scraping audibly against her ear. She nodded silently, snaking her hand across his arm to squeeze the fingers that were cupped and relaxed against her naked ribs. Almost immediately she felt his body grow heavy against her again as he fell back to sleep—all was well. They’d have to get up early tomorrow to catch a cab in the hectic holiday traffic, but it would be worth it—her mother would be delighted to see them both.

Scully allowed her body to settle as she remembered the soft words Mulder had murmured only a few hours before as he had pressed soft kisses to her closed eyelids.

“I wonder why things have been so good for us lately.”

It had taken her a moment to reply.

“I think, Mulder…because we let them.”


End file.
